Amour
by Jeje01
Summary: ONESHOOT To ChanyeolDay
1. chapter 1

Lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat dengan rambut blonde berdiri menyandar pada dinding lift, menuju lantai 9 dimana letak Penthouse-nya berada. Lelah adalah satu kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini. Lembur yang gila-gilaan di akhir bulan membuatnya harus pulang di malam hari pukul 11, sebagai Kepala HRD di kantornya akhir bulan adalah hal yang paling dia tidak sukai. Karna pengurusan Slip Gaji seluruh karyawan di Hansin Group dia yang memeriksa bahkan untuk bagian cabang sekalipun. Dan itu sungguh membuat otak Lelaki berusia 28 tahun itu hampir stress

TRING

Suara denting lift membuat dia menegakkan badannya, berjalan menuju pintu Penthousenya dengan mengetik beberapa digit angka password. Melepas sepatu pentofel hitamnya dan menrauhnya di Rak Sepatu, berderet dengan deretan Sepatu dan Highheels lainnya

Highheels?

Lelaki itu berjalan masuk, langkah pertamanya di Ruang Tamu sudah mendengar suara Televisi yang menyala. Dia melihat seorang wanita duduk di Sofa depan Televisi, tak menyadari kehadirannya

Langkahnya tentu saja menuju wanita itu, mengalungkan lengannya di leher wanita itu dari belakang

Chup

Mengecup pucuk kepala wanita itu penuh sayang

"Kau mengabaikan ku sayang" ucapnya dengan suara rendah, begitu tampak kelelahan

Sang wanita dengan tubuh mungil dan surai almond langsung menoleh ke arah pemberi kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya

"Hiks... Maaf, aku terlalu menghayati filmnya sampai tidak menyadarimu pulang.." isaknya kecil

Chu

Wanita itu mengangkat sedikit badannya dari duduk bersila untuk mencapai pipi lelaki bersurai blonde tersebut

"You home honey" ucapnya kembali ceria setelah menghapus jejak air matanya karna sebuah Film Fast Furious 8

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya

Wanitanya menggeleng

"Mungkin di dapur. Dia mengatakan akan membuatkan ku Pancake" jawabnya

Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengusak surai wanitanya gemas

"Lanjutkan tontonanmu. Dan jangan teralu menghayatinya sayangku"

Sang wanita menyebik, tidak ingat bahwa umurnya sudah 26 tahun

"Ceritanya sedih tauk" rajuknya

"Apa yang sedih dari sebuah Film balap Bee? Bahkan Film itu bergenre Action" celetuk suara Bariton yang membawa dua piring berisi Pancake di tangannya

Wanita yang di panggil 'Bee' itu mendelik menatap sosok Jangkung bersuara bariton itu

"Elena mati di film itu Chanyeol. Padahal kan dia memiliki anak bersama Dom. Itu sangat menyedihkan, karna Elena belum sempat merasakan bahagia bersama Dom dan anaknya.." jelasnya dengan nada merajuk

"Yaah baiklah" kalah si suara Bariton yang adalah Chanyeol memberikan satu piring berisi pancake kepada wanita itu, menoleh pada sosok Lelaki bersurai Blonde "Kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya dengan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah satu-satunya wanita yang tinggal di dalam Penthouse tersebut

Lelaki Blonde itu mengangguk

"Yaah, aku akan mandi ini. Setelah itu langsung tidur mungkin" jawabnya

"Kau tidak makan dulu Sehunie?" tanya si wanita kepada Lelaki Blonde yang adalah Sehun

"Kau ingin memasakannya untuk ku?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja!" jawab si wanita semangat "Kau ingin apa?" tanyanya setelah menaruh piring berisi Pancake ke meja dan berdiri berjalan menuju Pantry

"Hey, kau menyuruhku memasakan mu Pancake tapi kau malah memasakan Sehun makanan. Kau mulai tak adil Bee!" protes Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah candaan

"Jangan dengarkan dia Sehunie! Pergilah mandi, setelah itu makan sebelum kau tidur." Teriaknya dari arah Pantry

Sehun tersenyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab ingin makan apa" kekehnya

Dan kepala wanitanya menyembul dari balik Pantry

"Kau ingin makan apa Sehunie?" tanyanya

"Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun" dengus Chanyeol yang kembali memakan Pancakenya dan melanjutkan tontonannya dengan Film Favorit Baekhyun

"Bisa buatkan aku Sup Kentang saja? Aku butuh hal yang menyegarkan" jawab Sehun, mendekat pada kekasihnya yang berada di Pantry

Sebuah rengutan kesukaannya yang dia dapatkan dari wajah wanitanya, Byun Baekhyun

"Kau tidak minum kan tadi? Ini akhir bulan ngomong-ngomong" curiganya dengan picingan mata menggemaskan

Sehun memeluk badan mungil Baekhyun, menyerukkan wajahnya di bahu itu dan menghirup aroma manis khas seorang Byun Baekhyun

"Tidak sayang. Aku hanya terlalu lelah" gumamnya

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya mengelus surai Sehun sayang

"Terlalu banyak kesalahan yaah bulan ini?" tanyanya

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Ini akhir bulan paling menjengkelkan" keluhnya

"Dan aku selalu mendengar itu di setiap bulannya. Kau harus mandi Sehun" perintahnya

"Aku butuh bibirmu" gumam Sehun masih berada di bahu Baekhyun

"INGAT PERATURAN RUMAH INI GUYS!" dan pekikan suara Bariton dari Ruang Tengah membuat mereka berdua terkekeh

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum ke Baekhyun yang masih dia rengkuh

"Aku akan mandi" ujarnya

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Aku akan memasak untuk mu. Dan aku pastikan kau mendapatkannya setelah kau mandi" ujarnya, menjijit untuk kembali meraih pipi Sehun dan berjalan menuju Pantry,

Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di Lantai 2, mandi adalah hal yang dia butuhkan saat ini

 **~Amour~**

Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

3 orang yang tinggal di dalam satu Penthouse milik Oh Sehun

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat dekat dari masa SMA, berbeda dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang adalah sahabat sepermainan dan sehidup semati –kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- yang saat ini menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun

Chanyeol tentu saja yang menjadi penghubung kedua sejoli itu menjalin kasih. Setelah lulus SMA, Chanyeol dan Sehun memang melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul. Mereka yang dulunya betah di Bucheon akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Kota besar Korea Selatan tersebut. Dan karna sama-sama di terima di Universitas Seoul, mereka pun memutuskan juga tinggal bersama di Penthouse milih Orang Tua Sehun yang berada di Seoul

Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun tetap di Bucheon, hingga saat lulus kuliahnya dia baru ikut menyusul Chanyeol ke Seoul karna di terima sebagai Junior Desainer di W Fashion. Dan Baekhyun yang saat itu belum memiliki tempat tinggal membuat Chanyeol mengajaknya tinggal bersama di Penthouse Sehun, yang tentu saja sudah mendapat persetujuan Lelaki berkulit putih pucat tersebut

Karna hanya memiliki 2 kamar yang berada di lantai 2, Baekhyun akhirnya tidur bersama Chanyeol. Dan Sehun memaklumi itu mengingat Chanyeol adalah Sleeping Budy wanita tersebut

Setelah menjalin kasih dengan Sehun pun, Sehun tetap merasa tidak keberatan. Karna dia tau, Baekhyun mencintainya begitu juga Sehun. Dan Sehun tau,Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada Sahabat Sehidup Sematinya itu

Sejak menjalin kasih dengan Baekhyun, sebuah peraturan di keluarkan oleh mereka bertiga

Dilarang menceritakan kisah asmara satu sama lain

Dan

Dilarang melakukan skinship berlebihan selain cium pipi

Dan itu tidak di langgar oleh ketiga orang tersebut hingga hampir 3 tahun hidup bersama di satu atap

 **~Amour~**

Sehun begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat dan begitu besar rasa cintanya untuk wanita berbadan mungil itu. Dan ini bukanlah sebuah bualan dari sosok Sehun yang sebenarnya belum sekali mengecap namanya berpacaran. Karna dulu sejak SMP dia sudah merasakan namanya cinta Monyet hingga benar-benar cinta walaupun ujungnya harus kandas yang membuatnya pernah merasa begitu patah hati

Dan kegalauannya saat itu teralihkan saat dirinya menerima uluran tangan lentik sebagai sebuah perkenalan dengan senyuman manis menghantarkan jutaan getaran berukuran Volt ke jantungnya. Membuatnya lupa daratan walaupun pada kenyataannya dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri dengan wajah Flat namun masih telihat tampan dan suara yang stabil

Saat itu, sahabat seperjuangannya, Park Chanyeol. Mengerti sebuah gelagat bahwa dirinya menyukai wanita mungil yang nyatanya adalah Sahabat Kecil Chanyeol, Sahabat Sehidup Semati Chanyeol dan Sahabat kesayangan Chanyeol

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar mendukung dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun dengan janji untuk selalu setia pada Baekhyun. Dan Sehun melakukannya!

Untuk apa dirinya mendua di saat dirinya begitu mencintai Baekhyun?

Untuk apa dirinya tidak setia di saat dirinya hanya bisa terfokus pada Baekhyun?

Untuk apa dirinya membuat Baekhyun menangis di saat dirinya lebih suka senyuman bulan sabit Baekhyun?

Sehun tidak akan berani melakukannya. Karna mencintai Baekhyun adalah anugrah terbesar di hidupnya

Wanitanya begitu ceria, supel, dewasa dan manja. Semua yang ada di diri Baekhyun tetata pas padanya. Dan Sehun menyukai semuanya dari wanita itu. Tanpa terkecuali

Yaah. Mungkin ada satu yang tidak Sehun sukai dari Baekhyun tapi masih bisa dia maklumi dan beri toleransi tertinggi

'Selalu Menempel Dengan Chanyeol!'

Tapi Sehun mengerti, mereka berdua adalah sahabat sehidup semati dan Sehun juga tau Chanyeol tidak akan mengkhianatinya begitu juga wanitanya, Byun Baekhyun

Dan untuk hari ini,tidak ada namanya Byun Baekhyun menempel pada sosok Park Chanyeol karna saat ini Lelaki Tinggi itu sedang melakukan pemotretan di Busan yang membuat Sehun bisa lebih leluasa memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang saat wanita itu memasak dengan sesekali mencuri kecupan di pipi putih tapi berisi wanita itu

"Sehun, kau mengangguku" gerutu Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Ini kesempatan bagus saat si Yoda itu tidak di rumah Baek" bantahnya

"Tapi Mr. Model itu pasti tau, kami memliki kontak batin yang tinggi tauk" pamernya

Sehun mendengus "Kontak batin apa sih Baek. Jangan mengarang karna aku tidak akan berhenti menempeli mu dan berencana akan menghabisi bibir mu itu" ujarnya berani yang mendapat tepukan tetpat pada bibirnya

"Hey, aku lebih suka kau memukul bibir ku dengan bibir mu" protesnya

"Mulut mu Sehun" protes baekhyun, berjalan meraih Ponselnya yang ada di meja makan dengan Sehun masih memeluknya dari belakang. Sedikit kesusahan tapi Baekhyun cukup mengerti

Saat melihat nama Chanyeol muncul, Baekhyun menggoyangkan ponselnya ke arah Sehun,

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kalau dia akan tau" kekehnya lalu menggeser tombol hijau dan meloudspeaker panggilan tersebut

 _"Aku tebak Sehun pasti sedang menempelimu kemanapun?"_ tanya di sebrang langsung

Baekhyun terkekeh,

"Dia tidak percaya saat aku mengatakan kau akan tau Chaniyeol"

 _"Tak apa dia menempeli mu kemanapun. Asal jangan biarkan bibirnya menyentuh dirimu selain di pipi. Kau denger Sehun!?"_ tegasnya

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Bakhyun kekasih ku, ini juga rumah ku Yoda" dengus sehun

 _"Kita sudah sepakat. Jadi jangan coba-coba melanggarnya Oh!"_ tegas Chanyeol lagi

 _"Jika kalian ingin bermain lidah ataupun hal yang lain hingga saling menjilat kelamin kalian masing-masing lalukan di Hotel"_

"Chan mulutmu" protes Baekhyun

 _"Sudah yaa. Aku ada pemotretan lagi. Dan kau Sehun! Ingat pesan ku. Untuk kau juga Baek. Jangan termakan rayuan Sehun. Keunneo?"_

"Siap Mr. Bossy" sahut Baekhyun sebelum panggilan itu terputus

Sehun mendengus keras

"Ayoo kita ke hotel saja Baekhyun" rengeknya

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu, berlalu menuju Dapur tanpa di tempeli lagi oleh kekasihnya

 **~Amour~**

Sebenarnya bagian yang tidak Sehun sukai dari sosok kekasihnya yang suka menempeli Chanyeol itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak beralasan

Sosok Model Papan Atas yang sedang di gandrungi para kaum hawa itu memang sedang melalui Jadwal yang padat dan tersusun dengan rapi sebelum memasuki Musim Dingin nanti. Dan hal itu yang membuat sosok Baekhyun –Kekasihnya- akan menempeli sosok Chanyeol –Sahabatnya- karna instensitas jarang bertemu mereka

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol mendapat Malam Free yang dia luangkan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di Penthouse, dan kekasihnya –Byun Baekhyun- tak mensia-siakan itu sehingga sejak Chanyeol selesai mandi dan duduk manis di Ruang Tengah untuk menikmati salah satu kumpulan VCD milik Baekhyun, Kekasihnya itu sudah duduk dengan meautkan lengannya pada Chanyeol dengan kepala di bahu tegap lelaki itu

Dan Sehun tidak masalah dengan itu, karna dia ikut bergabung dengan mereka dengan mendapat tempat untuk tidur di atas paha kekasihnya dengan plus sebuah usapan sayang di surainya

"Uhh, Film ini terlalu rumit" komentar Baekhyun dengan rengutan di hidungnya tanda wanita itu sebal

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak pony tail wanita berusia 26 Tahun itu

"Chanyeol" protes Baekhyun dengan merapikan kembali Pony tailnya "Nanti aku tidak cantik lagi saat tidur" omelnya yang mendapat tawa dari sosok Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Kau tetap Cantik" serempak Sehun dan Chanyeol

Chu~

Chu~

Dan secara bersamaan, sosok Sehun dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kiri dan Kanannya – Chanyeol di bagian kanan dan Sehun di bagian Kiri- dan itu membuat Baekhyun terbatu di tempatnya

Tanpa dia sadari, kedua lelaki di samping kanan dan kirinya juga terdiam. Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak enak terhadap Sehun dan Sehun yang mulai berfikir bahwa hubungan mereka bisa di bilang aneh. Sebenarnya bukan mereka bertiga karna pada dasarnya Sehun dan Baekhyun memiliki status, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun berfikir tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Chanyeol pada kekasihnya?

"AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, melihat sosok Baekhyun naik ke atas dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Merajuk

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan suasana canggung

Sehun berdehem, berdiri dari posisinya,

"Kau bujuk dia yaa. Kalau sudah berhasil beritau aku. Aku akan ke kamar. Ada beberapa berkas" ujarnya pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, menghela nafas panjang saat sosok Sehun menghilang di balik tangga

 **~Amour~**

Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu kamarnya pelan dan bersyukur karna pintu itu tidak di kunci, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan melihat ranjangnya kosong. Lelaki itu pun masuk lalu menutup pintu, suara gemericik air membuatnya tersadar kalau Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi. Chanyeol pun melangkah duduk di atas ranjang, menunggu sosok Baekhyun dengan menatap lekat pintu kamar mandi dimana Baekhyun berada

CEKLEK

"Astaga" kaget Baekhyun memegang dadanya karna terkejut dengan sosok Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan aneh

"Kau mengagetkan ku" protesnya, berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Meraih Cream Malamnya untuk di usap di wajahnya

"Masih marah yaah?" tanya Chanyeol duduk bersila menghadap ke arah meja rias Baekhyun, memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun dari Cermin

"Siapa yang marah?" sewot Baekhyun

"Tadi bilangnya Benci aku dan Sehun"

"Aku kan Cuma bilang aku benci kalian berdua" balas Baekhyun masih sewot

"Dan itu aku dan Sehun kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah tau kenapa tanya"

"Maaf yaah?" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela nafas, membalikan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Membentangkan tangannya ke arah lelaki Model itu

"Gendong~" rengeknya seperti anak kecil

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol melompat dari ranjang menuju Baekhyun, mengapit kedua ketiak Baekhyun dan mengangkat badan mungil itu dengan gendongan koala, lalu memindahkan tangannya pada pinggang mungil itu saat Baekhyun mengaitkan kakinya di kedua pinggangnya

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kekehan dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu cantik

"Ayoo tidur Sleeping buddyku~" manja Baekhyun dengan memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membawa kepalanya pada bahu lelaki itu

"Baiklah Princess. Saatnya kita tidur" kekeh Chanyeol, membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang, menidurkan wanita itu dengan pelan

Dan saat sudah di posisi berbaring, Baekhyun memindahkan tangannya yang tadi melilit lehernya menuju badannya, bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol

"Aku mengantuk~" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara kecil

Chanyeol mengusap surai Coklat itu lembut dengan senyuman

"Tidurlah Bee" ucapnya dengan nada pelan

Dan semua pembicaraan itu terekam apik di dalam otak Sehun, karna saat ini. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan Pintu Kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

 **~Amour~**

Baekhyun berjalan dari parkiran menuju Gedung pencakar langit milik Hanshin Group dengan sebuah Kotak Bekal di tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum manis menuju Resepsionis

"Ahh Nona Byun" sambut Resepsionis tersebut yang sudah mengenal dirinya

Tentu saja! Baekhyun bukan sekali dua kali mengunjungi Hanshin Group untuk menemui Sehun. Karna saat dirinya Free, Baekhyun sering menemani Sehun makan siang di kantor dengan membawa Kotak Bekal masakannya. Dan kali ini pun begitu, Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini dan ingin memberi Surprise pada kekasihnya itu. Mengingat saat pagi hari dia hanya mendapat sebuah Sticky Note di Kulkas karna Kekasihnya itu memiliki meeting di pagi hari

"Hai Tiff" sapa Baekhyun ramah

"Waah, membawakan bekal untuk Tuan Oh yaa?' goda Tiffany –Resepsionis- saat melihat Kotak Bekal yang di bawa Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangkat Kotak Bekalnya dengan Senyuman,

"Aku ingin memberi surprise. Dia tidak sedang meeting kan?" tanyanya

"Aku rasa tidak. Langsung saja kunjungi ruangannya" ujar Tiffany

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Aku ke dalam dulu yaa" pamitnya yang mendapat anggukan dengan senyuman dari Tiffany

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju Lift karna ruangan Sehun yang berada di lantai 4, saat sudah di dalam dia memencet Angka 4 dan beruntung sekali dia sendiri di dalam kotak ajaib itu. Karna jika ada karyawan melihatnya pasti dia juga di goda seperti Tiffany menggodanya tadi

TRING

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 4, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke Divisi HRD itu, suasana begitu ramai mengingat ini akan memasuki jam istirahat. Beruntung mereka tidak melihat kehadiran Baekhyun sehingga tidak akan ada aksi menggoda untuknya

Ruangan Sehun berada di ujung Lantai tersebut, mengingat Ruangan Sehun di bangun dengan kedap suara dan fasilitas yang lengkap. Saat sudah di depan ruangan Sehun, Baekhyun tak melihat sosok Seulgi yang merupakan Sekretaris Sehun, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk masuk langsung ke dalam ruangan

Dia kan memang berniat memberi Sehun Surprise jadi tidak perlu ada pemberitahuan akan lebih Spesial

Dan Baekhyun pun menekan kenop pintu ruangan sehun, kepalanya melongok ke dalam dan terbatu melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan di dalam

Sosok Kekasihnya – Oh Sehun- berciuman dengan sosok wanita yang Baekhyun tau dari divisi keuangan dan sialnya adalah Mantan Kekasih Oh Sehun. Xi Luhan

Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu tersebut tanpa ekspresi apapun dan saat bersamaan Seulgi muncul dengan wajah terkejut

"Nona Byun" panggilnya

"Kau memiliki Sticky Note?' tanyanya dengan suara datar

Seulgi mangambilkan yang di butuhkannya dan memberikan Pena sekaligus

Baekhyun meraih itu dan menulis sesuatu di sana, lalu menempelkannya di atas kotak bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Seulgi

"Tolong berikan pada Tuan Oh. Terimakasih" pintanya lalu berlalu keluar dengan langkah tegas dan wajah yang datar. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia sebelumnya saat dirinya menginjak Kantor tersebut

Dan itu mengundang tanya dari soosk Tiffany saat wanita itu hanya berlalu dari Resepsionis dengan waktu yang tidak bisa di bilang untuk sebuah makan siang

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Tiffanny heran

 **~Amour~**

Chanyeol duduk di Ruang Meeting sambil memaikan Game di Handphonenya bersama sang Manager, Kim Jongdae

"Kau yakin Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae untuk kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti dengan masih serius memaikan Gamenya

"Kau tidak akan menyesal? Aku ingatkan yaa, ini masa kejayaan mu. Semua tender bisa kau dapatkan saat ini" jelas Jongdae

"Dan aku bersyukur 2 tahun yang lalu sudah mulai menyetopnya" ujarnya santai

"Kau..."

"Tunggu... tunggu..." tukas Chanyeol saat telfonnya berdering menampilkan nama Baekhyun di Layar, Chanyeol menggeser panggilan itu untuk di terima

"Yaa Bee? Kau sudah bertemu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan antusias

Tapi keheningan yang menjadi balasan di sebrang, walau Chanyeol masih mendengar samar suara angin

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya, melihat ke layar ponselnya dan Panggilan itu masih berlangsung

"Bee?" panggilnya setelah menempelkan kembali ponselnya di telinga

 _"Chan...yeol"_ panggil di sebrang dengan nada yang begitu asing

"Bee? Your okay?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

 _"Aku di Sungai Han"_ jawab di sebrang

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telfon itu, berdiri dari posisinya dengan gusar lalu meraih Coatnya di Kursi yang dia duduki

"Jongdae aku harus pergi" ujarnya pada Manager itu dengan menempelkan Ponsel pada telinganya. Menelfon Sehun

"Kau mau kemana? Tapi kau bilang akan..."

"Atur ulang saja jadwal dengan Sajangnim soal Pengunduran diriku. Aku harus pergi" dan setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlalu keluar dari Ruang Meeting, meninggalkan Jongdae yang bingung di tempatnya

 **~Amour~**

Sehun keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah datar, menatap sosok Xi Luhan yang berjalan penuh keanggunan dan keangkuhan. Berdiri menatap sosok itu menghilang di Lift lalu menghela nafas kasar

"Tuan Oh!"

Saat dirinya akan kembali menuju ruangannya, panggilan Seulgi –Sekretarisnya- membuatnya menoleh, tak menyangka kalau sosok Sekrterisnya itu masih berada di tempat saat Jam Istirahat sudah berlalu 30 menit

"Kau tidak istirahat Seulgi-ssi?" tanya Sehun

Seulgi tersenyum ragu, mengeluarkan sebuah Kotak Bekal berwarna Biru Langit dari balik mejanya

"Saya tidak bisa istirahat karna belum memberi ini pada Tuan Oh' ujarnya menyerahkan Kotak Bekal itu pada Sehun

Sehun menukikan alisnya, berfikir 'apa sekretarisnya saat ini juga ingin mendekatinya'

"Dari Nona Byun" lanjut Seulgi yang cukup membuat Sehun terbelalak

"Baekhyun ke sini?" tanyanya terkejut

Seulgi mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya tak enak

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kapan dia datang? Dan kenapa dia tidak ke ruanganku? Dimana dia sekarang?" serobot Sehun tak sabar

Seulgi salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Sehun, karna dia pun tak tau kapan wanita itu datang, alasan wanita itu tak masuk ke ruangan Sehun –walaupun dia melihat jelas wanita itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan sehun- dan apalagi keberadaan wanita itu

Dengan memulainya dengan menghela nafas dia pun membuka mulutnya

"Saat saya bertemu Nona Byun tadi, dia sudah berada di depan ruangan anda dan saya lihat dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan anda Tuan Oh. Dan saat itu Nona Xi dari keuangan masih..."

"Oh Shit!" umpat Sehun menyela ucapan Seulgi

Seulgi menghela nafas kasar,

"Saya rasa Nona Byun meninggalkan pesan di Sticky Note itu Tuan Oh" ujarnya memberi tahu sebelum membungkuk permisi untuk istirahat

Sehun meraih Sticky Note berwarna Kuning itu

 ** _Aku ingin memberi Surprise tapi malah mendapat Surprise_**

 ** _Senang melihatnya Tuan Oh!_**

 ** _Selamat Makan!_**

 ** _-BBH-_**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" umpat Sehun menendang ke segala arah

 **~Amour~**

Chanyeol terengah-engah, menumpukan badannya di lutut saat melihat sosok wanita berbadan mungil berdiri di sebuah tangga tepat di pinggiran Sungai Han

"Ketemu" ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil

Setelah merasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sosok wanita itu, berdiri di samping wanita itu yang hanya diam menatap riak air Sungai Han

"Karna badan mu terlalu mungil aku jadi sulit mencari mu Bee" protesnya yang tidak mendapat sebuah tanggapan apapun

Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok itu, memegang bahu itu lembut dengan senyuman

"Your okay?" tanyanya

Bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban ataupun sosok itu menatapnya, wanita itu malah membalikan badannya ke arah Chanyeol, menelusupkan badannya ke dalam Coat Hitam Chanyeol dan memeluk badan Chanyeol yang membuat empunya terkejut

"Kau hangat" ucap Baekhyun yang menempelkan telinganya di dada Chanyeol, mendengarkan detak Jantung Lelaki itu

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menarik Coatnya menutupi badan mungil di pelukannya itu

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun setelah keheningan melanda mereka, masih berada di dalam pelukan dan Coat Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menggerakan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lembut seakan dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang berdansa

"Tadi sedang ada meeting dadakan" jawabnya lugas

"Tender baru?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggeleng,

"Aku akan resign" jawabnya santai

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sosok Chanyeol dari balik lubang kerah yang tercipta karna Baekhyun benar-benar tertutupi oleh Coat Lelaki itu

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun mendongak, menundukan kepalanya, menatap lekat mata Baekhyun yang selalu tampak bersinar indah

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dunia Model bukan impian ku, aku mengambil sekolah Arsitek, jadi berencana akan bekerja di Perusahaan Kontruksi saja" jelasnya

"Tapi jadi Model kan menyenangkan" komentar Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Tidak semenyenangkan itu karna kau tidak bisa jadi diri sendiri Baekhyunie"

Baekhyun merengutkan hidung membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kenapa memanggil ku Baekhyunie?' rajuknya

"Tidak suka hmm?" tanya Chanyeol masih tersenyum

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Jadi lebih suka di panggil Bee?' tanya Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"Memang lebih cocok sih. Kau kan cerewet"

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun keluar dari Coat Chanyeol dan melepas pelukan lelaki itu

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat rengutan dengan sedekapan dada dari sosok Baekhyun yang membelakanginya

Chanyeol membuka Coatnya lebar-lebar, melingkupi badan Baekhyun dengan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti kau kedinginan" ujarnya lembut

Baekhyun menurunkan sedekapannya lalu membalik badannya, kembali memeluk Chanyeol di balik Coat itu dengan mendapat sebuah usapan di surainya

"Aku mengantuk~" lirih Baekhyun

"Kita pulang yaah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dan dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongan koala

"Reddy kita tinggal saja yaah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk di balik ceruk lehernya yang membuat Chanyeol melangkah menuju mobilnya

 **~Amour~**

Sehun duduk gelisah di Ruang Tengah Penthousenya, Baekhyun tidak bisa di hubungi dan belum pulang. Sedangkan sosok Chanyeol juga ikut menghilang meski sempat lelaki itu menghubunginya

Pip Pip

Mendengar suara Pin Pintu yang akan di buka, Sehun langsung melompat dari duduk gelisahnya, berlari menuju pintu depan

"BAEK...hyunie..." panggilnya dengan suara rendah di akhir saat melihat sosok kekasihnya terlelap di gendongan Chanyeol

"Ohh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, melirik Jam Dinding di Ruang depan yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 "Tumben kau pulang cepat?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun menggeleng, memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang begitu terlelap di bahu Chanyeol

"Tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan" jawabnya pelan lalu menatap sosok Chanyeol "Baekhyun sejak tadi bersama mu?" tanyanya

Chanyeol mengangguk,

"Aku harus memindahkannya ke Ranjang dulu. Setelah itu kita bicara" ujarnya berlalu naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamar dirinya dan Baekhyun berada

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol datar. Tanpa ekspresi apapun

 **~Amour~**

"Dia tidak menceritakan apapun padamu?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menyeduh Kopinya

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap sosok Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya, terpisah oleh bar pantry

"Dia hanya menelfon ku dan mengatakan dirinya berada di Sungai Han" jujurnya

Sehun menyerngit heran,

"Dan kau langsung menyusulnya ke sana? Hanya karna dia mengatakan dirinya berada di Sungai Han?" tanyanya heran

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil,

"Tepat dimana abu Orang Tuanya di sebar" tukasnya, menatap kopi di dalam gelasnya "Dia akan ke sana bila mendapat sebuah masalah atau sedang bersedih. Karna itu, saat dia memberi tauku kalau dia di sana. Berarti dia membutuhkan ku untuk menjadi sandarannya" jelasnya yang membuat Sehun tertegun, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi

"Kau sangat berharga untuknya" ujar Sehun

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu dengan menyesap kopinya

"Mungkin karna hanya aku dan keluarga ku yang dia miliki saat ini" jawabnya santai, lalu menatap Sehun serius "Aku tak ingin ikut mencampuri bagaimana asmara kalian. Tapi bila dia bersedih karna mu, aku tak kan diam saja Sehun. Aku tak kan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu saja. Jangan bermain-main dengan Baekhyun. Kau adalah kekasih pertamanya. Dan aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan luka untuknya. Hidupnya sudah cukup menderita sejak Abeonim dan Eomonim meninggal. Aku minta ini sebagai seorang Oppa untuk Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun-ssi" tegasnya di akhir

Sehun hanya diam, menatap lekat sosok Chanyeol lalu tersenyum miris

 _"Ntah kenapa aku merasa aku yang akan terluka nantinya"_ batinnya

Sehun mengangguk pada Chanyeol,

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan untuk masalah ini aku akan membicarakan padanya" balasnya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya "Aku akan beristirahat" ujarnya dan berlalu tanpa menunggu tanggapan lelaki itu

 **~Amour~**

Baekhyun duduk bersila dia atas ranjangnya dengan kepala mengikuti gerak badan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang mengepak barangnya

"Aku ikut yaah Chaniyeol~" rengeknya untuk kesekian kali yang hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan tanpa sedikitpun di perhatikan

Wanita itu bersedekap, dengan rengutan di hidungnya

"Aku benci Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, membalikan badannya menghadap sosok Baekhyun yang marah walaupun tampak menggemaskan

"Kemari" ujarnya dengan memberi isyarat pada wanita itu

Baekhyun merengut pada lelaki itu

"Siapa kau berani suruh-suruh, Huuh" melengos sebal setelahnya

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengalah dengan mendekati wanita itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang di hadapan Baekhyun, menarik lembut lengan kurus wanita itu untuk mendekat padanya lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun lembut untuk menoleh padanya

"Aku ke Bucheon karna ada urusan juga selain pemotretan. Aka sedikit lama. Dan kau hanya libur hari ini. Mengerti yaa?" jelas Chanyeol lembut

"Tapi aku bisa pulang malamnya Chaniyeol, boleh yaah?" rengeknya lagi

Chanyeol menggeleng tanda tidak setuju,

"Aku tak ingin kau pulang sendirian. Bahaya Baekhyun"

"Aku akan naik kereta" bujuk Baekhyun lagi

Dan Chanyeol masih tetap menggeleng dengan menjiwil hidung bangir wanita itu

"Itu lebih bahaya. Tidak usah ikut.." akhirnya yang mendapat rengutan dari Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap pipi gembil itu dengan ibu jarinya

"Jangan menghindari Sehun. Sudah beruntung aku tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi"

Dan perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun yang tadi merengut menjadi menghela nafas, dia menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan malah mengulurkan tangannya memeluk badan lelaki itu

"Titip salam buat Emonim dan Haru. Aku merindukan mereka. Tapi anak sulung mereka tak mengizinkan ku menjenguk mereka" ucapnya di balik dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut

"Akan aku sampaikan salam rindu dari putri bungsu mereka ini" balasnya lembut

Buk

"Aku ini lebih tua dari Haru tauk" rajuknya

"Iyaaiyaa, yang lebih menggemaskan dari Haru" goda Chanyeol

"Chaniyeol!" pekik Baekhyun kesal melepas pelukannya

"Aku membencimu" ucapnya tanpa ragu

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kekeh Chanyeol yang berlalu begitu saja, kembali menata kopernya

"Mandilah. Kau mungkin membutuhkan sebuah kencan dengan Sehun" lanjutnya

"Yaa. Aku juga berniat berkencan dengan Sehunie" balas Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamar mandi

 **~Amour~**

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian Casualnya di hari minggu untuk perencanaan sebuah kencan dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Dan saat ini dirinya telah beraktifitas di Dapur untuk sekedar menyiapkan Sandwich kalkun kesukaan kekasihnya itu

Jangan tanya sosok Chanyeol dimana karna Lelaki Model itu sudah pergi tanpa sarapan karna tak ingin sampai di rumah Bucheon kesiangan. Ntah apa yang akan di urusi Lelaki itu, tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun penasaran

"Hei"

Suara Sehun menyapa telinga Baekhyun saat dirinya telah meletak potongan terakhir Sandwich Kalkun yang di buatnya di atas piring

"Good Morning" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman, seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman tipis, duduk di kursi Pantry

"Morning. Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyodorkan piring berisi 3 potong Sandwich Kalkun kepada Lelaki itu

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanyanya

Sehun mengangguk dan menggigit Sandwich kalkun yang di berikan Baekhyun padanya

"Sudah. Dan terimakasih" ucapnya lalu memandang punggung Baekhyun yang sedang memebelakanginya, sedang membuat sesuatu "Kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya

Baekhyun menggeleng,

"Tidak. Chanyeol sudah pergi ke Bucheon tadi pagi. Mengunjungi Eomonim dan ada pekerjaan. Dan aku tidak boleh ikut" berbalik menghadap Sehun memberikan segelas Capuccino hangat "Minumlah" ujarnya dan ikut duduk untuk sarapan bersama Sehun

"Terimakasih" ucap Sehun menyesap Capuccinonya "Jadi kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya

"Berkencan dengan mu" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil tersenyum tulus

"Baekhyun..." panggil Sehun lemah "Aku... aku..."

"Aku akan menganggap tidak melihat apapun" sela Baekhyun yang langsung menyantap Sandwich Kalkunnya

Sehun menghela nafas, meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya

"Kau salah paham" tuturnya lembut

"Jangan di jelaskan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya" cicit Baekhyun

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, bukannya untuk pergi atau marah tapi menghampiri wanita yang terpisah meja Pantry darinya itu untuk di rengkuhnya. Baekhyun pun tak menolak, memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut abs lelaki itu karna posisinya yang masih duduk di kursi

"Kau harus tetap mendengarnya Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin kau salah paham meski kau sudah memaafkan ku" jelas Sehun lembut

"Tapi aku melihat dengan jelas kalian berciuman. Bagian mana lagi yang harus kau jelaskan Sehun? Menjelaskan kalau itu tidak nampak berciuman? Atau dia yang mencium mu tapi kau menikmatinya? Atau.."

"Baekhyun!" tegur Sehun tegas, menangkup rahang wanita itu untuk menatapnya

"Tidak ada kemungkinan itu di daam fikiran mu. Kenyataannya adalah dia ingin kembali padaku. Tapi aku menolak dengan sangat karna aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Tapi kau pernah begitu mencintainya juga" sela Baekhyun

Sehun berlutut, menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai dan menatap lekat Baekhyun

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku lebih dulu. Jangan menyela sayang" lirihnya putus asa

"Okee, aku akan mendengarkan. Tapi tolong jangan berlutut" lirih Baekhyun meraih lengan lelaki itu lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi di sampingnya

Sehun menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya di lantai. Dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengangkat lembut dagu Sehun lembut

"Tatap aku. Dan aku akan mendengarkan" ujarnya lembut

Sehun menghela nafas untuk memulai,

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Dia datang ke padaku. Lebih tepatnya ruangan ku setelah kami bertemu di Ruang Meeting. Aku berfikir dia akan membicarakan tentang perekrutan karyawan baru untuk Cabang Baru di Macau, jadi aku tidak masalah jika dia membicarakannya di Ruangan ku.."

"Tapi dia malah meminta kembali padamu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

Sehun mengangguk,

"Aku menolak. Dengan keras aku menolak dan mengatakan aku sudah memiliki mu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dia tidak mempercayai ku. Dia terlalu tiba-tiba datang ke arahku dan mencium ku. Demi tuhan Baekhyun, aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Aku bahkan langsung mendorongnya saat dia memaksa ku.."

Chu

Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan senyuman

"Aku telah mendengarmu dan aku tidak salah paham Sehun" mengelus rahang itu lembut "Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Begitu pun aku..." jedanya "Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya di akhir lalu memulai memagut bibir Sehun

Sehun tersenyum di balik ciuman hangat itu, ciuman pertama kali di dalam Penthouse. Ciuman yang melanggar larangan rumah itu. Dan ciuman yang menydarkan Sehun bahwa dia begitu di limpahi kasih sayang oleh wanitanya, Byun Baekhyun

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek" balasnya di akhir pagutan manis mereka

 **~Amour~**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali manis seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Sehun selalu mengembangkan Senyumnya. Dan senyumnya tambah meninggi saat di kantornya dia mendapat sebuah undangan Pernikahan

 **The Wedding Of**

 **Chanyeol Kyung Soo**

 **We Invited You**

 **23 November 2012**

 **Save The Date**

 **To : Mr.Oh Sehun and Byun Baekhyun**

Sudah seminggu lebih memang sahabatnya itu tidak kembali ke Penthouse sejak Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Lelaki itu ke Bucheon, dan sekalinya mendapat kabar Lelaki itu malah mengejutkan Sehun dengan sebuah Undangan Pernikahan. Dan tentu saja Sehun merasa terkejut sekaligus senang. Ternyata sosok Chanyeol yang dia kira adalah Lelaki Single malah akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah

"Baekhyuniee" pangilnya riang saat sampai rumah dan melihat wanita itu duduk di Sofa dengan Piyama tidurnya berwarna pink sambil menonton di temani Pop Corn

Chu

Mengecup pipi wanita itu sayang dengan senyuman lebar

"Aku punya kabar tentang Sahabat Sehidup_Sematimu itu sayang" ujarnya langsung

"Chanyeol ke kantor mu?" binar Baekhyun senang

Sehun menggeleng, tapi mengeluarkan Undangan Pernikahan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Dia menyembunyikan ini pada kita"

Baekhyun meraih Undangan Pernikahan berwarna Putih Tulang itu dengan senyuman kecil

"Jadi ini urusan yang dia katakan" tuturnya dengan mengelus lembut undangan tersebut

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan menikah duluan di banding kita Baekhyunie..." Sehun terus mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya tanpa sadar sosok yang di ajaknya bicara tak mendengar sedikitpun perkataannya, terdiam masih memandang undangan di tangannya "...Hyunie. Baekhyun?" panggil Sehun setelah sadar bahwa kekasihnya tak mendengarnya

"Ahh yaa Sehunie?" kaget Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu lekat "Kau bertanya apa tadi?" tanyanya

Sehun menghela nafas,

"Pada tanggal itu aku akan ke Macau Malamnya, jadi mungkin aku bisa menghadiri Pemberkatannya saja di pagi hari. Karna juga sebelum berangkat aku harus Meeting dengan direksi setelah makan siang. Sedangkan kau saat itu baru akan kembali dari Busan bukan? Apa tidak apa kita pergi terpisah?" tanya Sehun meminta pendapat

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya,

"Salah sendir si Giant itu tidak memberitahu kita. Kita kan tidak bisa menyesuaikan jadwal jadinya" rengut wanita itu, memeluk badan Sehun dengan erat

"Memelukmu membuat ku mengantuk~" cicitnya

Sehun tersenyum, mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut

"Tidurlah sayangku" tuturnya lembut

 **~Amour~**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi paling belakang di salah satu sebuah Ballroom Hotel Berbintang Lima di Korea. Dengan memakai potongan Dress selutut berwarna Putih dan rambut yang di ikat satu di belakang, dia menatap kedua insan di depan Altar Pernikahan. Sang mempelai Lelaki dengan Jas Putih dan Sang Mempelai perempuan yang juga memakai Gaun Pernikahan berwarna putih. Menyambut para tamu dan mengambil sesi Foto kepada seluruh Tamu yang hadir di Pernikahan tersebut

"Mereka serasi" gumamnya, tak melepas pandangan pada Sang Mempelai Lelaki dan Sang Mempelai Wanita yang tak berhenti tersenyum

Tentu saja Baekhyun! Ini hari bahagia mereka

Baekhyun tercenung, dia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri

Kenapa dia seperti ingin menangis menatap kebahagiaan mereka?

Kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit menatap kebahagiaan mereka?

Seharusnya dia juga ikut bahagia

Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah!

Yang menikah dan berbahagia di sana adalah Sahabat Sehidup Sematimu. Park Chanyeol

Dan kau memiliki Oh Sehun yang kau cintai dan mencintai mu

Benarkah?

Bernarkah dia mencintai Sehun?

Setelah dia sendiri merasakan sakit menatap kebahagiaan Chanyeol?

Apakah ini sebuah lelucon?

Kepada siapa Baekhyun harus bertanya tentang ini semua?

Dia berharap Sehun berada di sini, menemaninya agar dia bisa tidak goyah ataupun berfikiran melantur. Tapi perbedaan jadwal kerja membuatnya dan Sehun tak bisa datang bersama, dan Sehun saat ini pasti sudah duduk santai di Kursi VIP pesawatnya menuju Macau

Hadapilah Baekhyun! Tunjukan dirimu pada Chanyeol kalau kau datang di hari bahagianya.

Dia sahabatmu

Dia Oppamu

Dia Sleeping buddy mu

Akhirnya kakinya menuntunnya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah altar untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto. Segera pergi dari rasa sesaknya adalah hal yang harus Baekhyun lakukan

Di tengah langkahnya, seketika matanya membola, saat Mata Bulat Chanyeol menemukannya, tersenyum girang dan memberi isyarat untuk mendatanginya

Dan dengan senyum ikut bahagia, Baekhyun mengangguk, berjalan menyusuri beberapa meja tamu menuju altar

Dari pandangannya dia melihat Chanyeol berbisik pada Pengantinnya, yang sudah resmi menjadi Istrinya. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang Chanyeol bisikan, tapi itu seperti sebuah permintaan karna Sang Pengantin wanitanya mengangguk

Baekhyun sampai, mengulurkan tangan kepada Chanyeol

"Selamat Chan. Kau mendahului ku dan Sehun" nadanya tidak terdengar kacaukan?

Grep

Dan malah kacau saat Chanyeol memeluknya,

"Aku senang kau datang. Sehun tadi datang saat pemberkatan dan aku sedih tidak melihat dirimu karna kau memiliki jadwal Fashion Week di Busan. Kau membuatku sedih Baek" ungkapnya, merenggangkan pelukan persahabatan mereka

Baekhyun tersenyum

"Aku di sini"

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Aku tau. Kau pasti lelah karna dari Busan harus langsung menuju ke sini" ujarnya menyesal

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Tidak. Dan Chanyeol, apa kau tak ingin mengenalkan Istrimu padaku?" tanyanya hanya untuk mempercepat waktunya agar dia tidak jatuh terkulai saat ini juga. Dia harus menikmati rasa sakit ini secepatnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar hancur

"Ahh maafkan aku. Jadi...?" ucapnya menggantung, menggiring Baekhyun pada sosok wanita manis dengan bibir berbentuk love dan mata sama bulatnya dengan Chanyeol

"Kyung soo, ini Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Sahabat sehidup semati ku" ucapnya memperkenalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya

"Byun Baekhyun"

Kyung Soo membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis

"Do Kyung Soo, senang berkenalan dengan mu Baekhyun"

"Yaah aku pun begitu Kyung Soo-ssi" jawab Baekhyun ramah

"Mari berfoto" ajak Kyung Soo yang di tanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Posisi mereka berfoto adalah Baekhyun di samping kiri Chanyeol dan Kyung soo di samping kanan Chanyeol dengan mengalunkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun bukan sekali bertemu dengan kamera, karna dia adalah perancang busana terkenal yang sering di ambil fotonya saat sebuah acara Fashion bergengsi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia bergetar saat berfoto. Bahkan pertama kalinya dia bertemu kamera dengan blitz menyakitkan mata, dia tak pernah bergetar begini

Dan apa artinya ini?

Baekhyun sudah tau jawabannya, tapi terlalu sakit untuk mengakui dan memfikirkannya

"Biarkan aku berfoto berdua dengan Baekhyun" pinta Chanyeol pada Kyung Soo

 _"Tidak"_ pekik batin Baekhyun menolak keras

"Tentu saja" izin Kyung Soo minggir dari altar

"Come on bee" ajak Chanyeol dengan sudah merangkul pinggangnya

Baekhyun gugup, gemetar di bibirnya semakin intens, tapi bersyukur dia masih bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya

Dan sesi foto berakhir. Dan Baekhyun berharap dia segera keluar dari Ballroom ini

"Terimakasih sudah datang" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Maaf karna tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus mengantar Sehun ke Bandara" Bohong! Sehun bahkan sudah berangkat sejak 2 jam yang lalu

"Aku mengerti. So?..." Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol masih tak rela melepasnya

"Why?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh, memegang tangan lentik Baekhyun dan memainkannya dengan tangannya

"Kau pasti bisa tidur tanpa Sleeping Buddy mu bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau menanyakan hal yang aneh Chanyeol" jawabnya cepat

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya

"Aku hanya khawatir" lirihnya

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan besar Chanyeol

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Lagi pula Sehun bisa menjadi Sleeping buddy ku" jawabnya ceria

Bohong! Hanya Park Chanyeol satu-satunya Sleeping Buddynya yang membuat tidurnya nyenyak

Kau!

Kau Chanyeol!

Hanya kau seorang bagi Byun Baekhyun!

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

"Pesawat Sehun tidak bisa menungguku lebih lama" lanjutnya

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tersenyum

"Berhati-hatilah Baek"

"Aku akan berhati-hati" balas Baekhyun

Chu~

Menjijit untuk menggapai pipi kanan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum

"Aku pergi. Sekali lagi, selamat berbahagia Chanyeol"

Chanyeol kemudian hanya mengangguk, melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang berlalu pergi keluar dari altar. Tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk melihatnya

 **~Amour~**

"Hiks...Hiks..." isakan pilu terdengar dari dalam Mobil Audi berwarna Merah itu

Byun Baekhyun

Akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya setelah sekian minggu menahan rasa sesak setelah menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol

Mencintai Chanyeol adalah jawaban dari mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun terisak di dalam mobilnya

Sendiri

Di pinggir jalanan tol yang sepi

Di temani guyuran hujan

 _"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu"_ batinnya berteriak

 **~END~**


	2. End

**30 November 2012**

Sebuah Taxi melaju dengan kecepatan statis di jalanan Seoul pada tengah malam cuaca dingin di kota tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sesosok Lelaki dengan rambut Hitam Legam, bersandar pada Kaca Jendela Taxi yang dingin karna cuaca di luar, memandang Potret Lock Screennya begitu lekat, mengusap wajah wanita di dalam potret tersebut

Tapi rasa sakit dan Rindulah yang dia rasakan saat menatap wanita di dalam Potret Lock Screennya tersebut. Tapi dia tidak bisa menampik, meskipun begitu dia masih begitu menyayangi wanita itu begitu besar. Hingga rasanya berpisah bukanlah pilihan yang ingin dia ambil meski sosok itu begitu menginginkannya

Hal itu membuatnya teringat pada kejadian 6 hari lalu

 ** _24 November 2012_**

 _Sehun keluar dari Ruang Meeting Gedung Pencakar Langit yang baru beberapa bulan siap di bangun itu dengan lesu dan tampak begitu lelah, terlalu banyak penilaian yang harus dia lakukan dengan para Dewan lainnya untuk memilih Karyawan Baru di cabang baru Hyunshin Grup_

 _"Tuan Oh" panggilan Sulgi-Sekretarisnya- membuat sosok Sehun menoleh kepada sosok Wanita yang ternyata belum pulang dari Kantor meski Jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 8 malam_

 _"Kau belum pulang Seul Gi? Ini sudah habis jam kantor mu" ujarnya bertanya_

 _Seul Gi tersenyum kecil,_

 _"Saya sudah kembali tadi untuk mengantar Nona Byun ke Hotel. Tapi saya kembali lagi untuk mengambil beberapa File yang akan saya kerjakan nanti Tuan" jelasnya_

 _"Tunggu. Apa katamu? Maksud mu Baekhyun di Hotel?" tanya Sehun terkejut_

 _Seul Gi tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Bosnya tersebut_

 _"Ahh maaf Tuan Oh, Apa Nona Byun tidak mengabari anda? Maaf jika saya lancang membiarkan..."_

 _"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan begitu" sela Sehun "Aku berterimakasih karna kau menjaga Baekhyun selama aku meeting. Aku hanya terkejut karna dia berada di sini" ujarnya kemudian tapi dengan senyuman lega, Baekhyun selalu bisa menghilangkan segala kelelahan yang dia rasakan_

 _Seul Gi mengangguk mengerti dengan tersenyum,_

 _"Saya sudah mengenal Nona Byun sebagai kekasih anda, tentu saja saat dia mengabari saya tentang kehadirannya saya menyambutnya Tuan Oh" jelasnya Sopan_

 _"Terimakasih Seul Gi-ssi. Kau sangat membantu ku di banyak hal. Jadi kau akan kembali ke hotel sekarang?" tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan dari wanita itu_

 _"Ayoo kita pergi bersama. Kebetulan aku mendapat Inventaris Mobil selama aku dinas di sini" tawarnya_

 _"Ahh tidak Tuan Oh. Saya tidak berani melakukan hal selancang itu. Lagi pula saya ke sini tadi bersama Minho-ssi. Jadi, saya akan kembali dengannya saja" tolak Seul Gi sopan_

 _Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum,_

 _"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Hotel lebih dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih Seul Gi-ssi" ucapnya_

 _"Sudah tugas saya Tuan Oh" balas Seul Gi sebelum Sehun berlalu menuju Lift menuju Parkiran Basecame_

 _Dia tak berhenti tersenyum saat ini, kembali ke Hotel dimana dia menginap selama di Macau adalah hal yang sangat di nantikannya sekarang_

 _Membayangkan Senyuman ria dari Baekhyunnya dengan segala rentetan cerita kecil yang selalu bisa membangkitakan senyumnya melihat bibir tipis itu berceloteh_

 _Ahh, Sehun sudah sangat merindukan wanita itu. Wanita itu mungkin saat ini sedang berkutat dengan dapur kecil di Kamar Hotel yang di sediakan Hunshin Grup untuknya membuat dia menyunggingkan senyum_

 _Meski Sehun cukup bertanya-tanya mengenai kehadiran wanitanya itu menyusulnya mengingat jadwal terakhir yang dia tau, wanitanya itu memiliki Proyek baru di Jepang. Tapi hal itu sirna saat kebahagiaan lebih menyelimutinya_

 _Tak tau. Bahwa badai besar akan melanda hubungan keduanya. Yang akan mungkin bisa memisahkan kedua pulau menjadi dua_

 **30 November 2012**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, pandangan pertamanya ada pada susunan Rak Sepatu, dan dia menghela nafas kasar. Tak ada lagi sederet High Heels ataupun sepatu Flat Shoes khas wanita, semuanya sudah tidak berada di rak Sepatu yang terakhir dia lihat masih tersusun bersama Sepatu Olahraga, Sneakers dan beberapa Sepatu Pentofel miliknya

Saat melepas sepatu Pentofelnya, Sehun melihatnya. Sepatu Sport berwarna Hitam yang dia ingat adalah Sepatu Sepasang yang wanitanya beli bersama pemilik Sepatu berwarna hitam itu

Park Chanyeol

Sehun masuk ke dalam Mansionnya saat matanya bertemu dengan sileut Lelakit bersurai Hitam itu, sedang asik menonton Televisi

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang Sehun? Kenapa lama sekali" protes Chanyeol yang hanya melirik sedikit lalu kembali kepada tontonannya

"Pesawat ku Delay" jawab Sehun lugas, mengambil posisi duduk dengan kepala yang mendongak pada sandaran Sofa, memejamkan mata Lelah

"Pantas saja. Baekhyun belum pulang yaah? Ahh padahal aku punya banyak Oleh-oleh untuknya" tanya Chanyeol yang masih fokus menonton

Sedangkan Sehun di samping Lelaki itu langsung membuka matanya yang terpejam saat nama Baekhyun tersebut dari Chanyeol

"Kau sudah melihat kamar kalian?" tanya Sehun dengan nada pelan

"Sudah. Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada acuh karna perhatiannya terfokus pada Film terbaru yang Lelaki itu yakin baru di beli Baekhyun, Beyond Skyline

"Tidak merasa aneh?' tanya Sehun, matanya terbuka dengan kepala mendongak membuatnya menatap langit-langit Apartemennya

"Yaah, tampak kosong. Aku senang kalian sudah tidur bersama sekarang" kekeh Chanyeol

"Kami berpisah" lugas Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah cemilannya langsung terhenti, menoleh secepat cahaya pada Sahabatnya itu

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanyanya dengan nada menyentak

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, menegakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol

"Kami berpisah. Putus. End. Berakhir. Selesai" lugasnya lagi

"BERENGSEK!" umpat Chanyeol yang langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun "Kau kembali pada Luhan ha? Berengsek kau Sehun! Aku memperca..."

"DIA YANG MEMINTANYA" teriak Sehun penuh emosi hingga tidak sadar bahwa pelupuk matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata, hal yang dia tahan selama 6 hari berada di Macau, menyibukkan dengan segala jenis pekerjaan hingga File tidak penting. Untuk menghindari dirinya terlihat cengeng dan lemah

"Dia yang memintanya Berengsek!" parau Sehun lagi

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun, beranjak mundur dari posisi hampir menduduki Sehun, dia menatap sosok Sehun tak percaya

"Tidak mungkin" tolaknya "Dia mencintaimu Sehun. Mungkin dia..."

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku" sela Sehun, menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada pahanya

"Apa? Tidak mungkin" sergah Chanyeol tidak terima "Kau mengarang cerita bukan?!" sentaknya tak percaya

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya Berengsek!" umpatnya menatap nyalang Chanyeol "Dia mendatangi ku ke Macau, meraung meminta maaf sekaligus melepaskan segala rasa sakitnya. Dia mendatangi ku untuk membuat luka sekaligus membuat aku harus melepaskannya. Dia meraung padaku berengsek..." meraih kaus bagian kerah Chanyeol, mecengkramnya "...Meraung bahwa dia mencintai orang lain" ujar Sehun penuh penekanan lalu kembali pada posisi meratapnya

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya

"Kau percaya begitu saja? Bisa saja dia berbohong. Dia mungkin di gilai semua Model Lelaki dan para Klien Lelakinya. Tapi kau juga tau Sehun, tak ada Lelaki lain di dekatnya yang memungkinkan dia berpaling darimu. Hanya kau dan aku Lelaki yang dekat dengannya" jelasnya masih menyangkal

Sehun tersenyum miring, begitu miris. Berdiri dari posisinya dengan menatap Sahabatnya itu lekat

"Yaah. Dan dia sudah berpaling. Jatuh terlalu dalam. Terlambat menyadari hingga dia bisa merasakan sakit yang terdalam" tukasnya berlalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercekat sebelum suara Bariton itu mengeluarkan suara

"Kau mengetahuinya? Siapa Lelaki itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada hati-hati

Senyuman itu kembali, senyuman miring yang terlihat miris

"Tanpa dia memberitahu siapa yang dia cintai. Aku sudah tau dari segala raungannya Chanyeol" jelasnya tanpa berbalik

"Siapa?' tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ingin meminta kepastian

Sehun berbalik, kali ini dengan senyuman jahat

"Seseorang yang tak akan pernah aku beri tahukan padamu" tegasnya sebelum beranjak dari sana dengan Chanyeol yang memanggil terus namanya tanpa henti. Hingga sebuah makian dan umpatan

Saat di kamar Sehun merosot di lantai di balik pintu kamarnya, mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Kau orangnya berengsek. Baekhyun mencintai mu. Jatuh terlalu dalam hingga hanya ingin menikmati rasa sakitnya sendiri. Tidak meminta ku untuk menjadi penawar rasa sakitnya. Dia mencintai mu hingga ingin menikmati rasa sakitnya. Kau berengsek. Berengsek Park Chanyeol" paraunya penuh sendu

 ** _24 November 2012_**

 ** _In Macau_**

 _Sehun membuka pintu kamar Hotelnya dengan senyuman tinggi, tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun di dapur_

 _"Baek.." panggilnya menelusuri kamar yang lumayan luas, hingga akhirnya memasuki kamar tidur hingga kamar mandi, tapi sosok itu tidak di temukannya_

 _Tapi matanya teralih pada Kain Putih Gorden yang tertiup angin luar yang membuatnya tersenyum, Baekhyun berada di balkon!_

 _Sehun berjalan menuju Balkon dan benar saja. Wanita itu duduk memeluk lututnya di Kursi Gantung yang tersedia di sana. Menatap hamparan pemandangan malam Kota Macau_

 _"Hey Sayang" tegurnya dengan mengecup surai Coklat itu penuh sayang, berjongkok di depan wanita itu dengan senyuman, meski lagi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat melihat mata wanitanya membengkak, terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis_

 _"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis?" tanyanya begitu panik_

 _Sehun melihatnya, mata bening Baekhyun menatap matanya. Begitu tampak terluka hingga Sehun bisa merasakan kesakitan wanita itu_

 _"Se..hun.." ucapnya hampir terisak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca_

 _Sehun langsung berdiri, merengkuh badan mungil itu yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dengan isakan hebat. Hal yang tak pernah Sehun dengar sebelumnya. Baekhyun menangis_

 _Tapi apa yang wanita ini Tangiskan?_

 _Dia tidak berulah. Dia tidak merasa menyakiti wanitanya. Dia tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan hingga wanitanya harus menangis hebat seperti ini_

 _Apa Xi Luhan membuat ulah?_

 _Tapi tidak mungkin mengingat wanita itu akan menikah dengan pemilik W Fashion dimana saat ini Baekhyun bekerja_

 _Lalu apa yang Baekhyun tangisi?_

 _Semua pertanyaan itu hanya Sehun redam. Dia tau, Baekhyun akan memberitahunya. Meski perasaan buruk mulai merajai saat Baekhyun terus mengulang kata 'Maaf' di sela isak tangisnya_

 _"Maafkan aku Sehun... Maaf... Hiks... Sehun... Maaf" isaknya terus dengan mengulang kata Maaf_

 _Sehun tak ingin bertanya alasan wanitanya mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya. Dia tidak siap dengan alasan yang akan di lontarkan Baekhyun padanya tentang arti dari kata maaf itu. Dia tidak siap, meski akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkannya, meraung padanya di sela isak tentang perasaannya yang membuat Hati Sehun lebur, hancur tak bersisa_

 _Dugaannya benar!_

 _"Maaf Sehun... Aku... Aku Mencintainya... Dia... Aku tak pantas... Tapi aku mencintainya... Aku merasakan sakit... Sehun Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud... Tapi aku mencintainya... Meski dia sudah menikah... Tapi aku mencintanya... Sehun maafkan aku... Maaf... Hiks... Ampuni aku Sehun... Maaf... Hiks..." tangisnya dengan racauan yang begitu menyakiti telinganya_

 _Sehun hanya bsia mematung, dia tidak tau bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hubungannya dan Baekhyun. Dia kembali di tinggalkan_

 _Tapi kesakitan di tinggalkan Baekhyun adalah yang terparah. Karna Sehun sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya pada wanita itu. Tapi Sehun bisa apa saat wanita itu mencintai lelaki lain? Meski Baekhyun tak mengatakan secara gamblang siapa Lelaki itu tapi Sehun sudah cukup mengerti siapa Lelaki itu_

 _Baekhyun menangis hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Sehun memindahkannya di ranjang, menatap wanita itu lekat dengan senyuman miris_

 _"Seharusnya saat aku tau ini akan terjadi, aku tidak menaruh seluruh hati ku padamu. Tapi kau begitu sempurna hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menaruh seluruh perasaan ku padamu Baekhyun-ah" lirihnya mengelus surai Baekhyun sayang_

 _Chu~_

 _Mencium kening wanita itu begitu lama dengan memejamkan mata_

 _"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya kemudian dan berlalu keluar dari kamar_

 _Paginya saat Sehun terbangun, dia melihat Baekhyun di dapurnya. Sudah menyajikan beberapa hidangan di atas meja makan_

 _"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, mungkin setengah habis karna digunakan untuk menangis dan meracau semalam_

 _Sehun mengangguk dengan tersenyum kecil, menarik kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya_

 _"Berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kembali ke dapur, menuangkan cairan berwarna Pink ke dalam dua gelas tinggi_

 _"Jam 8 nanti" jawab Sehun_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, meski itu bukanlah senyum yang selalu Sehun liat di tiap paginya selama di Mansion. Menaruh segelas cairan berwarna Pink yang dia tau adalah Smooties Strawberry padanya_

 _Saat wanita itu akan beranjak, Sehun menahannya. Memeluk pinggang itu dari belakang_

 _"Jangan pergi. Aku Mohon" ujarnya dengan suara yang begitu kacau_

 _Badan yang di peluknya bergetar lagi, pertanda sang pemilik tubuh tersebut akan kembali menangis_

 _"Aku ingin..." patahnya "...Tapi aku tak bisa..." lanjutnya lagi dengan isakan yang mulai terasa dari posisi Sehun yang memeluknya_

 _"Baekhyun..." lirih Sehun_

 _"Aku sakit Sehun... Bukan karna dia melukai ku... Tapi karna diriku sendiri yang membuat aku hampir sekarat... Aku Mohon... Lepaslah aku... Cari Kebahagian mu... Jangan Cintai lagi wanita bodoh ini..." Isaknya_

 _"Baekhyun..." Lirih Sehun lagi, memohon_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng_

 _"Aku mohon" isaknya lagi lebih memohan_

 _Bila Sehun Memohon untuk suatu permintaan kembali maka Baekhyun memohon untuk suatu perpisahan_

 _Dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang wanita itu dengan begitu terluka_

 _"Pergilah" dinginnya_

 _"Maafkan aku... Hiks..." isak Baekhyun lagi, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Sehun kembali mendengar pintu terbuka tak berapa lama_

 _"Sehun... Aku akan pergi..." wanita itu terbata meski dia tidak terisak lagi "Aku mohon... Berbahagialah..." akhirnya sebelum Sehun mendengar pintu kamar Hotelnya tertutup yang membuat dia roboh, menjatuhkan kepalanya di Meja Makan_

 _"Semoga kau bahagia..." lirihnya_

 **~ Amour ~**

 **03 Desember 2012**

Chanyeol melajukan Mobil Porschenya menuju Bucheon. Dia akan mengambil beberapa barang yang akan dia pindahkan ke Apartementnya dimana dirinya akan tinggal bersama istirnya, Do Kyung Soo

Lampu Traffic berwarna merah membuat Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuka Ponselnya untuk melihat pesan dari Haru-adiknya- membuat Chanyeol menjadi melihat Lock Screennya yang menampilkan potret dirinya dan sosok wanita yang dia rangkul dari belakang

Chanyeol masih mengingat moment itu dengan baik, itu saat Hari Wisudanya. Wanita itu hadir, mewakili Orang Tuanya yang tidak bisa hadir karna Ayahnya yang memiliki pekerjaan di Jepang dan Ibunya yang ikut. Haru memiliki acara dengan Klub Fangirlnya untuk menonton konser. Tapi Chanyeol tidak kecewa sama sekali, karna hanya wanita itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang

Setidaknya masih ada sosok wanita itu yang menemaninya di hari bahagianya, Byun Baekhyun

Chanyeol merindukannya, dia begitu semangat kembali dari acara Honeymoonnya di Hawai karna begitu merindukan Sahabat mungilnya itu

Meski saat dia sampai dimana wanita itu tinggal Chanyeol malah mendapat sebuah kabar buruk, wanita itu telah berpisah dengan sahabatnya Oh Sehun. Dan tidak di temukan dimanapun hingga sekarang

Chanyeol kembali menaruh Ponselnya di saku Coatnya saat suara klakson mulai bersahutan karna Mobilnya yang tidak melaju ketika Lampu Traffic sudah berganti menjadi warna hijau

Sudah berapa lama dia melamun? Fikirnya

Melajukan Mobilnya dia kembali melanjutkan tujuannya menuju Bucheon, ke rumah Orang Tuanya. Memasuki perkarangan Perumahan Elit tapi masih berkesan sederhana Chanyeol memarkirkan Mobilnya di tepi jalan di depan rumahnya. Membuka Safebelt membuatnya melirik dan matanya tertarik pada Audi Merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Reddy!

"Bodoh" rutuknya pada diri sendiri, bergerak tergesa untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya

BRAK

Mendobrak pintu dengan keras karna terlalu terburu-buru

"BAEKHYUN" teriaknya memanggil nama wanita itu

Mencari di segala penjuru rumah di lantai satu

"BAEKHYUN" teriaknya lebih keras

"Berhenti membuat keributan Oppa" suara protesan dari lantai 2 membuatnya mendongak, menatap Haru yang sedang memakan Apel sedang bertumpu pada pegangan tangga menatapnya

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran

Bukannya menjawab, Haru berjalan menuju tangga, meluncur manis menggunakan Pegangan Tangga

Kebiasaan Lama!

"Baekhyun Eonni?" tanyanya berbasa-basi menuju dapur dimana sosok Oppanya berada. Berjalan ke arah kulkas

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada berapa Baekhyun yang kau kenal di dunia ini Haru? Shit!" umpatnya "Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran

"Mulutmu Oppa" protes Haru, menenggak susu yang dia tuang dari kulkas

"Haru!" tegurnya tegas

"Dia tidak di sini" pekik Haru Geram, hampir menangis

"Jangan berbohong!" bentak Chanyeol "Reddy di depan. Dan tidak mungkin dia tidak berada di sini!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" balas Haru tak kalah menyentak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "Dia memberikan Reddy... hiks... Padaku" isaknya

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mendekati adiknya dan memeluk badan bergetar itu. Mengusap surainya merasa bersalah

"Maafkan Oppa karna membentak mu" ucapnya merasa bersalah

"Dia pergi... Hiks... Dia pergi Oppa... Hiks..." isak Haru di pelukannya membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu, menatap adiknya lekat

"Apa maksud mu Haru?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar

Haru menatap lekat sosok Oppanya itu lekat

 ** _27 November 2012_**

 _Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

 _Suara Bel yang berbunyi membuat Haru yang saat itu sedang memakan sarapan paginya harus beranjak dengan malas menuju pintu depan, membuka pintu dengan maat sayu sebelum mata itu berubah menjadi binar senang_

 _"Baekhyun Eonni" pekiknya dengan meloncat kecil dari tempatnya_

 _Wanita panutannya itu tersenyum kecil dengan mengangkat sebuah Kotak Kue dan Rantang yang dia yakin berisi makanan enak_

 _"Surprise" pekik wanita itu dengan suara riang khasnya_

 _"Waah Eonni.. Eonnii datang" pekik Haru lagi "Ayo masuk Eonni" ujarnya dengan meraih Kotak Kue yang di bawa Baekhyun dan menggiring wanita itu untuk masuk_

 _"Haru rindu" ucapnya dengan memeluk badan mungil Baekhyun sesaat dirinya menaruh Kotak Kue di atas meja makan_

 _Sebuah usakan di surainya membuatnya menyengir menatap wanita itu_

 _"Eonni juga rindu" ujarnya lembut "Abeonim dan Emonim tidak di rumah?" tanya wanita itu saat dirinya melepaskan pelukan rindunya, menuju rak piring_

 _Haru duduk bersila di Kursi Makannya dengan mengangguk_

 _"Yaah, Appa sedang sibuk sekali dengan Proyek baru di Jepang. Dan tentu saja Eomma ikut" jawabnya dengan kembali menyantap sarapan paginya, sereal dengan susu_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng kecil dengan berkacak pinggang melihat sarapan paginya yang membuat dirinya menyengir_

 _"Habisnya tidak ada bahan makanan sih" keluhnya dengan kerucutan bibir lucu_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, menarik kursi untuk di dudukinya, dia bertumpu dagu dan menatap Haru dengan senyuman_

 _"Kau harus rajin belajar memasak Haru. Setidaknya untuk sarapan Sehatmu" nasihatnya_

 _Haru mengangguk,_

 _"Aku sudah belajar Eonni tapi susah~" rengeknya_

 _Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusak Poni Haru_

 _"Aigo. Haru-ya" gemasnya_

 _"Eonni ada perlu dengan Eomonim dan Abeonim?" tanya Haru saat wanita itu mulai membongkar isi Rantang makananannya "Waah, telur gulung" pekik Haru saat wanita itu mengeluarkan rantang pertama "Kimchi" pekiknya lagi untuk rantang kedua "BIBIMBAP" pekiknya tak kalah lantang yang mengundang tawa Baekhyun_

 _"Makanlah" ujar Baekhyun menyerahkan sumpit dan mengarahkan makanan tersebut ke arah Haru_

 _Haru memulainya dari Telur Gulung dan mengunyah dengan semangat dan penuh nikmat, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan_

 _"Eonni belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" ujarnya_

 _"Ahh iyaa, Eonni ingin memberi hadiah untuk Eomonim dan Abeonim sekaligus Chanyeol juga" jawabnya_

 _"OHH" pekiknya "Oppa hari ini berulang tahun" ingatnya_

 _"Kau tidak ingat?" kekeh Baekhyun_

 _Haru menggeleng dengan cengiran khasnya,_

 _"Tidak" kikiknya "Tunggu.. Tungguu. Appa dan Eomma dapat hadiah juga. Aku bagaimana?~" rengeknya lagi_

 _"Kau dapat yang paling Istimewa" ujar Baekhyun_

 _"JINJJA? Lebih dari punya Chanyeol Oppa?" pekiknya tak sabar yang mendapat anggukan yakin dari Baekhyun_

 _"Aku mau lihat aku mau lihat" pekiknya lagi_

 _Baekhyun tertawa renyah lagi, berdiri dari posisinya_

 _"Ayoo. Ambil hadiah untuk Chanyeol, Abeonim dan Eomonim dulu di mobil ku" ujarnya, beranjak yang di ikuti Haru dengan memeluk lengan itu_

 _Hingga di perkarangan depan, Haru bersiul melihat Audi Merah Milik Baekhyun_

 _"Hay Reddy" sapanya pada Audi Merah yang memang di beri nama oleh Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Reddy' "Makin keren saja sih dia Eonni~" rengeknya. Karna Haru begitu menyukai Audi Merah milik Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, membuka bagasi mobil belakang. Menyerahkan Paperbag berwarna Biru dan Kuning_

 _"Ini untuk Abeonim" ujarnya memberi PaperBag berwarna Biru "Dan ini untuk Eomonim" lanjutnya dengan memberi Paperbag berwarna kuning_

 _"Untuk ku?" tadah Haru dengan Poutnya_

 _Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, meraih Kotak berukuran sedang berwarna Abu-abu dengan senyuman kecil lalu menunjukan pada Haru_

 _"Dan ini untuk Chanyeol. Aku akan menaruh di kamarnya kalau-kalau dia akan ke sini. Cukup beritahu dia saja. Mengerti?" tanyanya_

 _"Eonni kan bisa memberikan langsung padanya" ujar Haru yang hanya di senyumin oleh Baekhyun, menutup pintu Bagasi Mobilnya_

 _"Untuk ku mana?" protes Haru_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, mengambil tangan Haru dan menaruh Sebuah Kunci dengan Bandul Huruf H_

 _Haru membuka tangannya dan terbelalak seketika, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya_

 _"Eonni..." panggilnya dengan nada tak percaya_

 _"Jaga Reddy dengan baik. Janji?" ujarnya_

 _"EONNI!" pekiknya berhambur memeluk wanita tersebut_

 _Habis mengecupi pipi wanita itu penuh sayang_

 _"Terimakasih terimakasih terima kasih" ucapnya begitu bahagia dan kembali memeluk badan mungil wanita itu_

 _"Berjanji padaku untuk selalu Sehat. Jangan makan Junk Food. Jaga Abeonim dan Eommeoni, Patuhi Oppa mu. Pastikan mereka selalu sehat. Maka itu sudah Eonni anggap sebagai Terimakasih darimu" ujarnya tenang, tak tau bahwa apa yang di katakan wanita itu padanya adalah sebuah salam perpisahan_

 _Yaa. Salam perpisahan_

 _"Aku berjanji Eonni. Aku berjanji" dan Haru yang terliputi bahagia tak menyadari salam perpisahan tersebut dan mengucapkan janji pada apa yang di katakan wanita itu_

Haru menceritakannya sambil masih memeluk Chanyeol, isak tangis merajai adik kecilnya

"Dia meninggalkan surat di Paperbag milik Appa. Ucapan Terimakasih telah merawatnya dan permintaan maaf karna belum bisa membalas keluarga kita padanya..." menghela nafas Haru mendongak menatap Oppanya dengan mata yang sudah sembab karna menangis "Saat itu aku baru sadar. Kata terakhirnya setelah memberikan Reddy padaku karna dia akan Pergi Oppa. Jauh. Di tempat yang kita tidak tau. Dia tidak meninggalkan petunjuk satu pun untuk bisa kita lacak. Dia sudah pergi oppa..." lirih Haru

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun, sepatah kata pun tidak. Setelah mengantar Haru di kamarnya dan menidurkan adiknya. Lelaki imenuju kamarnya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap nakas yang terdapat beberapa 3 bingkai foto dimana terdapat Potret dirinya dan Baekhyun, ada juga yang bersama Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum miris

Matanya teralih pada Kotak berwarna Abu-abu di kursi meja nakasnya, meraihnya dan memangku Kotak tersebut

 **To Chanyeollie**

Dia mengusap huruf Hangul tulisan Baekhyun tersebut. Dia berharap Baekhyun mengatakan padanya, menuliskan surat padanya juga seperti wanita itu menulis surat untuk Ayahnya. Dia berharap di surat di dalam Kotaknya akan ada surat dimana wanita itu menuliskan dimana dia berada

Dan saat dia membukanya, dia menemukan sebuah Sweater Rajut berwarna putih dengan sebuah Note Kecil berwarna biru

 **Jangan sakit, Chanyeol-ah**

Chanyeol hanya bisa terisak dalam diam, memeluk Sweater Rajut berwarna putih itu di dadanya. Membayangkan yang di peluknya adalah Baekhyun

Byun Baekhyun

Sahabatnya

Teman Kecilnya

Wanita Tercantik di hidupnya

Dunianya

Cahaya Hidupnya

Wanita yang dia cintai

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun..." isaknya menyesal, karna tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada wanita yang selalu tersimpan rapi di hatinya

"AKU MENCINTAI MU BYUN BAEKHYUN..." Teriaknya begitu keras dan terluka

 **~ END ~**


End file.
